1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to Digital Video Broadcasting over Handheld (DVB-H) systems, and, more particularly, to implementation of diversity antennas in small portable media devices such as cell phones.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVB-H is a technical specification for bringing broadcast services to handheld receivers, terrestrial television (TV), portable TVs, mobile phones and other such mobile terminals. In DVB-H device systems, diversity receivers are used to improve the carrier-to-noise (C/N) performance and to provide diversity gain (e.g., by about 3 to 9 dB) in static to slow varying channel conditions and/or Doppler frequency (e.g., by twice) in mobile channel condition. In addition, they suppress part of the ingress noise and short echoes problems, thus offering significant reception performance improvement with portable and mobile reception in places where a single receiver would not function.